There are atomic reaction devices, in which beams of accelerated particles are directed on one another to trigger a collision.
Thus, e.g., it is known that the reaction partners of a proton-11boron atomic fusion reaction are to have a kinetic energy of greater than 600 keV relative to one another. In the case of fusion, 8.7 MeV of energy is released.